Kagome's Decison
by bad girl 61
Summary: Kagome has been given a task by God. She must defeat Naraku at all costs. She is given bodyguards/ brothers and a sister back from the grave and also a soon-to-be father-in-law. She decides to choose someone that nobody expected. Adopts more children. Read the story to find out more. I suck at summaries.


Ch.1 "Kikyo's Return"

Kagome sighed as she watched Inuyasha pace back and forth in Kaede's hut. Shippo was left there because of the danger. The group retreated back to the village after they defeated a group of Naraku's demons. Miroku was injured severely and Sango, who was also injured not as bad as Miroku, sat by his side as Kaede tended to his wounds.

A long time ago Inuyasha's true love Kikyo was killed by a full demon Naraku. Inuyasha was heartbroken and so was Kagome. She confessed her feelings to Inuyasha and they shared a kiss but it wasn't the same. So they remained friends, almost brother and sister. That's when these weird dreams started for Kagome. She was dreaming about her and Sesshomaru becoming mates.

" _As if Sesshomaru would take me as a mate. I'm an untrained and unpredictable Priestess."_ Kagome thought.

"How is Miroku doing Lady Kaede." Kagome asked.

"He is going to pull through. He just needs to rest for two weeks." Kaede said. Sango looked relieved. Inuyasha stopped pacing around and sighed in relief. Kagome smiled and sighed in relief.

"That's good to hear. I'm going for a walk to the Sacred Tree to meditate a little." Kagome said.

"Be careful mommy." Shippo said.

"I will be fine. If I need help, I can always call for Uncle Inuyasha." Kagome giggled. Inuyasha keh'd, his normal phrase.

Kagome left the hut and walked to the Sacred Tree and sat on the base of the tree. While she was meditating, Kagome found herself in her mind along with six others. Kagome recognized five of the seven.

"Kikyo, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu. What's going on? Why are you here?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"I can answer that Priestess Kagome." The other person spoke. It turned out to be the female that spoke. Kagome nodded still confused.

"My name is Midoriko. The priestess that created the Jewel of Four Souls. Although the battle between me and the demons still rages on but that was put on hold as me, the God, and this man that stands beside me, has a task for you five. I will let him speak." Midoriko said.

"Now that I have your attention. My name is Lord Inutashio or known as Lord Toga. I'm Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father." Inutashio said. Kagome's jaw dropped while the others looked on in confusion.

"Your Lord Inutashio? Your son Inuyasha is my best friend. He is almost like my brother." Kagome said. Inutashio nodded his head.

"I don't mean to interrupt by why are my brothers and I here?" Bankotsu asked.

"You four were brought here to aid and protect Kagome as she battles Naraku. He has gotten to powerful and dangerous. You will be her servants but yet her brothers in all but blood. She is the key to defeat Naraku. Protect her well." Inutashio said. The four brothers were confused but nodded their heads anyways.

"Why am I here Lady Midoriko and Lord Inutashio?" Kikyo asked.

"You are here to strengthen the bond between you and Inuyasha. He needs your help to defeat Naraku and also to protect Kagome in a way. You are her sister in arms but not by blood. He is still heartbroken over your death. We need you to go back and become his mate and only then you two will strengthen your bond. But before the battle which will be in 2 ½ years from now, you and Inuyasha will have 2 children. You will have a boy and a girl. Twins I do believe." Midoriko said as Kikyo nodded surprised.

"What about my Priestess powers. Will I lose them if I mate Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. Midoriko shook her head.

"No you will not. Your priestess power will still remain with you. Although they will not be as strong Kagome's when she meets her mate which is 2 ½ years. For you and your mate Kagome, a total of 6 children, three boys and three girls besides the two you already have together. Plus you will adopt 3 more children that have been abandoned by their families. In addition to your children, you will have your niece and nephew to raise. Also you will get two wolves as companions. Would you like to know the task or wait until the battle?" Midoriko asked.

"I believe we should wait. But I do have a question? How am I going to bring back Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"You forgot someone Kagome." Midoriko said. Kagome looked confused.

"Who did I forget?" Kagome asked.

"Me. I will also be revived but I will be living longer than Kikyo." Inutashio said. The group besides Midoriko looked confused.

"Why is that Lord Toga?" Kagome asked.

"Most of your friends and loved ones will parish in the battle including your mate. Afterwards, that is when your task will begin. The God has a bad feeling about Naraku and has assigned you a task to correct the problem but you will have other help in the new task." Inutashio said.

"I'm going to die again?" Kikyo asked depressed.

"Yes, unfortunately. You are to reborn until Kagome has surpassed you in strength and power. Do not get discouraged Kikyo, you will have served a purpose in Naraku's destruction and you get to be with the one who truly loves you." Midoriko said. Kikyo nodded.

"Are you ready Kagome, I can sense my younger son coming in your direction. Must be dinner time." Inutashio said.

"Yes, but what is the spell I should say to bring you guys back?" Kagome asked. Midoriko smiled and told Kagome the spell.

With that said, Kagome left her mind to begin the spell.

 _Kamiyo, watashi no nageki o kike! (God, hear my pleas!)_

 _Watashi no imōto o chide wa naku, watashi no imōto no naka ni modoshite kudasai. (Bring back my sister not by blood but in all my sister.)_

 _Kanojo wa watashi o kunren shi, oshie, tasukete kuremasu. (She is to train me, teach me, and help me.)_

 _Kanojo o hontōni aisuruhito ni modoshite kudasai. (Bring her back to the one that truly loves her.)_

 _Watashi wa anata ni tanonde, kanojo o aisuruhito-tachi ni modoshite, subete no hito no ma ni heiwa ga aru yō ni shimasu. (I beg of you, bring back her back to her loved ones, so that there will be peace among all.)_

 _Sate, watashi wa anata no kami, kyōdai-tachi o chide wa naku, subete no kyōdai no naka ni tsurete kite kudasai. (Now, I ask of you God, bring back my brothers not by blood but in all my brothers.)_

 _Karera wa watashi o michibiki, watashi o hogo suru kotodesu. (They are to guide me and protect me.)_

 _Watashi wa anata no koto o tanonde, modotte kite, subete no hito no ma ni heiwa ga aru yō ni shimasu. (I beg of you, bring them back, so that there will be peace among all.)_

 _Watashi wa kare o motodōri ni modosu yō ni tanomu. Kare wa karera no chichioyadesu. (I beg of you to bring him back. He is their father.)_

 _Kare wa watashitachi o michibiki, oshie, watashitachi o hogo shi, watashitachi o tasukeru kotodesu. (He is to guide us, teach us, protect us, and help us.)_

 _Chū ni heiwa ga ari, watashi o yuiitsu no shin no ai ni michibiku yō ni kare o tsurete kite kudasai. (Please bring him back so that there will be peace among and to bring me to my one and only true love.)_

After Kagome ended the spell, the winds started to pick up, lightning flashed, and thunder rolled. The winds were hollowing and six wooden like coffins rose up from the dirt around the Sacred Tree and they opened up.

Out stepped, Kikyo from the first. Out of the second came Inutashio. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu stepped out of the other three. Kagome smiled at them and started to collapse but not before Inutashio caught her.

"We should go to my sister Kaede's." Kikyo said. Inutashio nodded his head and lifted Kagome into his arms and started to follow Kikyo that is until Inuyasha jumped out the trees with his sword drawn.

"What the hell have you fuckers done to Kagome? Why are you four revived again? Who are you and why do you have Kagome in your arms?" Inuyasha demanded.

Before anyone could answer, Kagome mumbled in her sleep.

"Inuyasha, sit boy." Kagome said and Inuyasha ate dirt and was temporarily stunned.

"Quickly, we must get to Kaede's." Kikyo said.

The group left a stunned Inuyasha in the ground and quickly made their way to Kaede's hut where Kikyo walked in.

"K-Kikyo, how are you alive?" Sango asked in disbelief. Kirara and Shippo were stunned. Kaede was in disbelief herself.

"I am alive, thanks to Kagome bringing me back along with 4 others for a task to defeat Naraku." Kikyo said.

"Where's my mommy?" Shippo said.

"Bring her inside my lord." Kikyo said as Bankotsu pushed aside the curtain and stepped inside to allow Inutashio to step inside with Kagome in his arms.

"Lay her down over here my lord." Kaede said. "Answer me this my lord, how is it that ye all are alive."

"Boys get in here." Bankotsu said. "Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu front and center." Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu came into Kaede's hut.

"I can explain it Lady Kaede." Kagome said as she sat up from the floor.

"You better explain why Kikyo, my old man, and these four murderers are here." Inuyasha's voice said from outside of the hut.

 _ **AU Note:**_

 _ **This is my first Inuyasha story up here in a while. I had another one but took it down because I never liked it. Yes I made it to where Inuyasha's father, former lover Kikyo, and the rest of the band of seven alive because well I can. I've had this story in the works for about 7 years now. It's a Kagome and Sesshomaru pairing so if anyone has a problem with it, don't bother to read it. Positive reviews only.**_


End file.
